Jaque Mate
by MusumeAnon
Summary: ¡Venid, acercáos, que el telón se ha alzado y el espectáculo ha empezado! Tomad vuestros refrescos y acercad vuestras palomitas, que se va a desatar la batalla venidera. ¿Quién devorará a quién? ¿Vuestra Reina a vuestro Alfil o vuestro Alfil a vuestra Reina? [Lemon] [AU]


_¡Regocijáos! Que os he traído un nuevo lemon a vuestras manos._

 _Os explicaré la temática, tomad atención mis lacayos (?)_

 _Dedicado a Abyqwe por su cumpleaños, Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! x3 xD._

 _Este lemon se me vino a la mente cuando vi la nueva merch de Gintama versión ajedrez y comencé a hablar de esto con mi nakama Picatrix (quien también me ayudo con algunas ideas y me beteó el fic. Thanks you my sweet lady-inserte un corazoncito-) También quiero agradecer a mi nakama Tamago To Gohan Aru por darme algunas ideas de comedia kasdsa gracias hermosa -inserte otro corazoncito-_

 _En fin, el lemon está escrito en Castellano antiguo y formato de obra dramática (Oh Musume, juntaste dos cosas que casi todos odian) lo sé lo sé, pero quería experimentar xD Además, lo había terminado hace unos días, pero me demoré en subirlo porque tenía que dibujar la portada jijiji~_

 _Advertencias: Contiene OoC y lenguaje sexual explícito. El lenguaje es un poco difícil, por lo que dejé un diccionario más abajo._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi._

 _De antemano, gracias por leer! -inserte un corazoncito y muchos brillitos-_

* * *

Jaque Mate.

Personajes:

Rey: Gintoki Sakata.

Reina: Kagura.

Hidalgo/Caballo: Hijikata Toushiro.

Obispo/Alfil: Sougo Okita.

Comandante/Torre: Isao Kondo.

Soldado/Peón: Shinsuke Takasugi.

ACTO PRIMERO.

 _Encontrábase aquel ecuestre de inusitado hueste(1) viéndose encabezado por el glorioso caballero hidalgo de negros cabellos y azules ojos y a su lado el astuto comandante de cabellera marrón e iris del mismo color en el campo de batalla de tal conflictivo reino de dudosa y atrofiante reputación que era el de Kabuki. Que por rey tenía a aquel no tan honorable hombre que por rizos hubiese hilos de plata y que por ojos tuviese espinelas(2). Y que por reina poseía a la hermosa joven que bellos ágata(3) tenía en vez de orbes y que precioso bermellón poseía bajo su corona de oro, mientras que a un lado de ella encontrábase el obispo de castaña melena y ojos rubí._

Escena I

 _ **Isao Kondo, Shinsuke Takasugi, Gintoki Sakata, Toushiro Hijikata, Kagura y Sougo Okita encotrábanse en el campo de batalla.**_

Isao: Esperad, mi ejército, a que a mi señal el primer peón se mueva. Que si os movéis antes podéis hacer una mala estrategia. Observad bien el campo y atacad cuando el turno venga. Que esta guerra debéis ganadla y que esta batalla no podéis perdedla.

 _El astuto viento soplaba anunciando el combate venidero. Isao Kondo dio por anunciado el primer ataque a manos del peón Shinsuke Takasugi, que en realidad era un vengador emo._

Shinsuke: Que el reino perdure no es asunto mío. Habéis denigrado mi estatus y me habéis usado como peón de un bastardo hijo. No estoy a mandato de ningún pelafustán Rey que en vez de menguar aquello que considera problema de reino, prefiere la leche de fresa, el pachinko y el canal del tiempo. ¡Sufrid, ya veréis, las consecuencias que os he traído, porque de aquí en adelante, me vengaré de ustedes derrocando el mandato que habéis construido! _(Shinsuke Takasugi alzaba su espada de blanco metal y negra empuñadura en dirección a Gintoki Sakata)._

Gintoki: ¿Quién creéis vos que sois que venís en mi presencia a delatarme de tal blasfema manera, hombre tuerto y de estatura pequeña? Solo sois un plebeyo en busca de una venganza que ni bien llega, porque no tenéis nada por lo que vengar. Debéis arrodillarte ante mí, vasallo, que la batalla debe continuar y que si no os movéis, esta lucha no la podremos ganar. ¡Dad ya la batalla por empezar!

Toushiro: _(A Isao Kondo)_ ¡Si el peón no ha de moverse, Mi Comandante, dejadme hacerlo en su lugar! Que el movimiento de mi caballo es estratégico y que en Jaque al Rey contrario podría dejar.

Kagura: _(Al ejército mientras alzaba con ímpetu su voz)_ Imposible será aquello. El peón debe moverse. ¡Si no os movéis, es improbable que la reina pueda dar por hecha su jugada, que tan pieza importante soy y que vosotros no sois más que un montón de pasos para al Rey poder llegar! Mirad, plebeyos, que la reina ante ustedes tiene mayor movilidad y podría dejar en Jaque al Rey Utsuro si así lo deseáis. Mas aquello ser no podrá si desistís en moveros con estrategia y agilidad.

Shinsuke: No participaré de tal batalla si aquel de cabellera plateada no me otorga un puesto más honorable que el de un simple peón, Su Real Majestad. _(A Gintoki)_ ¡Sufrirá mi ira y mi venganza y conocerá el verdadero nombre del soldado que bien lo traicionará! Porque al reino de Naraku pertenezco y solo al Rey Utsuro obedezco.

 _Shinsuke Takasugi adentrábase en el campo de batalla, mostrando un escenario cruento y de rebelión hacia su propio reino. Era detenido por los caballeros honorables de la mesa redonda, a su vez que tal Rey perezoso era protegido por Isao Kondo._

Isao: ¡Su Majestad! En tal momento no debería de preocupadle leer la Jump y tomar leche de fresa ¡Deberíais buscar un refugio que lo salve de hacia su persona tal traición y bajeza! _(Isao Kondo resistía los ataques enemigos, porque a sabed que los contrarios habíanse acoplado a Takasugi, mientras el rey de la plateada permanente hurgábase su nariz con ímpetu y retiraba sus nasales basuras de aquellos oscuros orificios)._

Gintoki: _(A Isao)_ Por mi vida no temáis, Gorila. Que he de estar en buenas manos cerca de vosotros, porque por el Rey batalláis y por el Rey moriréis. Ahora dejadme leer la Jump tranquilo, que un nuevo capítulo de One Park ha salido.

 _Sougo Okita habíase acercado lo suficiente a la desprotegida Reina mientras le ofrecía noblemente su mano en honorable rescate._

Sougo: _(Dirigióse a Kagura)_ No os preocupéis, Mi Reina, os he venido a llevadla conmigo. ¿Habéis visto tal caos que ha causado aquel destructor peón? Mientras el Rey se lleva con él toda la protección, vos estáis en un punto de desamparo. Pues heme aquí, que he venido a sadvarle de su peligrosa colocación y a llevadla a un lugar de eterno resguardo. _(Se dibujaba una sonrisa ladina en el rostro pasivo y tenue del obispo con cabellos castaños, mientras manifestaba una leve reverencia ante tal importante figura que era la Reina)._

Kagura: ¿Y por qué he de irme con vos? Un simple obispo, que si bien estáis en lo alto de la eclesiástica sociedad, no sois suficiente para protegedme. Ya sabéis que puedo moverme como la gana se me dé y puedo proteger también al Rey. _(Una altanera mirada posábase sobre ella a la vez que con detenimiento a su vasallo veía)._

Sougo: ¿Y es que acaso es tan necesario proteged al Rey con vuestras manos? Tenéis un ejército completo bajo vuestros pies, y no dudéis en que aquel batallón la madre le ha de partir al enemigo reino. Por favor, Mi Reina. Aceptad tal invitación que os vengo a ofreced y venid conmigo a un lugar donde, si vos lo queréis, podéis moveros como vos deseáis.

Kagura: _(Mirábase dudosa)_ ¿Y qué lugar vos, en tu facultad de alfil, podéis ofrecedme, lacayo?

Sougo: Mi más humilde aposento, Mi Reina. _(Sonreía libidinosamente a la espera de la respuesta que la Reina le daría)._

Kagura: ¿Acaso creéis que iría con vos a tal vulgar estancia? Estoy aquí para poder proteger a mi Rey y no me moveréis de tal posición mientras esté con vida. Ni tan importante ni tal noble sois como para que acepte ir a vuestra morada. _(Mostrábase enojada y con claro rostro negativo)_

Sougo: He sabido, por vuestra palabra, que terca sois vos, por lo que a sabiendas de vuestra respuesta, quiero que a tal Rey veáis. _(Señalaba a Gintoki)_ ¿Este es el Rey que tanto respeto y protección dais a costa vuestra? Miradlo a él y a su pereza. ¿Os sigue causando zozobra tal comportamiento de Vuestra Alteza?

Escena II

 _ **Shinsuke Takasugi, Gintoki Sakata y Toushiro Hijikata peleábanse en el campo de batalla.**_

Shinsuke: _(A Gintoki)_ Si os respondéis esta pregunta, la venganza y la traición cesará, mas debéis responded con sinceridad. ¿Saber es posible el por qué me habéis dejado de peón en facultad?

Gintoki: _(Hurgábase la nariz)_ Vuestra estatura no podría relacionarse con nada más que un simple soldado, Takasugi. Conformáos con lo que os he dado y dejad de levantar tal insípida rebelión, que con prisa estoy y que el canal del tiempo ya abrirá su telón.

Shinsuke: ¡¿Y es que tal estatura que llevo a cuestas sinónimo es de mi posición?! El Obispo que tenéis ahí lo mismo mide que yo, en cambio, un rango más alto tiene aquel alfil, que ni tonto ni perezoso, encontrase en pleno cortejo a vuestra Reina frente a vuestras narices. _(Lanzábase a atacar al Rey)_

Toushiro: _(Detenía a Takasugi)_ ¡No podéis alzaros así contra el Rey! _(A Gintoki)_ Rey Gintoki. ¡Os suplico! Marchad de aquí. Fuerte es el enemigo y vuestra presencia no nos da amparo. Menester es que os ocultéis. ¡Las manos nuestras hacen lo que puedan para ayudaros, mas vos estáis sentado con ojos de muerto pescado!

Gintoki: _(Indiferente)_ ¿Eh? ¿Habéis dicho algo? Ah… Sí. Defendedme, bellaco. _(Pasaba sus dedos por la Jump para a la próxima página adentrarse)._

Toushiro: _(A Gintoki)_ ¡Escuchad, Rey bastardo! _(Le cortaba con su espada un pezón al Rey)_ ¡No sóis más que escoria!

Gintoki: _(Gritaba adolorido y asustado)_ ¡AAAAAH! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREÉIS QUE ERES, HIJO DE PUTA?! ¡ME CORTASTE EL PEZÓN, MALNACIDO! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELEEEEEE! _(Tomábase los cabellos en símbolo de desesperación)_

Toushiro: _(Enojado)_ ¡¿Ahora os podéis retirar?! ¡Solo estorbáis el campo de batalla! Y no habléis con normalidad, ¿acaso tu puesto en este fanfic habéis de olvidar?

Escena III

 _ **Sougo Okita y Kagura encontrábanse mirando tan bufa escena.**_

Sougo: _(A Kagura)_ ¿Habéis visto, Mi Reina, que tal irrisorio Rey fuera está de su menester de protección? Protegido ya está por sus vasallos y no necesita ni a una Reina ni a mí como su lacayo. Moveros conmigo, que aquel lugar antes mencionado de seguro le prestará abrigo.

Kagura: ¿Y qué tenéis para ofrecerme en ese aposento vuestro?

Sougo: _(Acercabase a la Reina con libidinosa actitud)_ Con facilidad os puedo responded aquella pregunta, Mi Reina. _(Con sensualidad su cintura rodeaba)_ Calor, _(Su rostro acariciaba con parsimonia para con su mano comenzar a bajar por el cuello de la fémina)_ amparo, _(Sus manos demasiado cerca de aquellos firmes senos)_ seguridad, _(Acercó sus labios a los carnosos de la reina para suavemente rozarlos) (Susurraba)_ y todo lo que este humilde servidor tenga para ofreceros. _(Sonrisa lasciva)._

Kagura: _(Sonrojada)_ C-Con eso no podéis convencerme… ¡Con el Rey casada estoy y la traición fuera está de aquel compromiso, lacayo! ¿O es que acaso queréis destituido ser de vuestra posición?

Sougo: ¿Y por qué no he de ver hijos vuestros con tal Rey? Sabéis bien que ese compromiso no es más que blasfemia y que solo os casasteis con él por pura conveniencia. ¿O es que acaso vuestro Rey la ha hecho sentiros lo que ahora estáis sintiendo? _(Acercabase lo suficiente a Kagura para que ella en su baja parte pudiera sentir erección latente bajo sus trajes)._

Kagura: _(Nerviosa)_ ¡¿Qué clase de descortesía estáis haciendo frente a tu reina, alfil?! S-Soltadme si no queréis ser desterrado…

Sougo: _(Acercabase al lóbulo de su oreja)_ Huid conmigo, Kagura… Os mostraré lo que es un verdadero compromiso… _(Lamió lentamente su lóbulo a la vez que con fuerza tomaba aquella delgada cintura)._

Kagura: _(Cerraba sus ojos)_ P-Parad, lacayo… Os pueden ver…

Sougo: Acompañadme… _(Aquella mano en su cintura posicionada comenzaba a descender hasta quedar cerca de las piernas de su amada)_ si no queréis ser vista, Mi Reina… _(Sus labios acercó al cuello de la Reina)_

Kagura: _(Caía en tentación)_ S-Sougo… _(Suspiraba al sentir tal húmedo beso en su blanquecina garganta)_ L-Llevadme… Llevadme a vuestro aposento…

Sougo: _(Con sonrisa lasciva)_ Vuestros deseos son órdenes, Vuestra Alteza.

ACTO SEGUNDO.

 _Encontrábanse en aquel aposento a las afueras del reino, con gran cama de maravilloso edredón carmín cubriendo su cómodo jergón(4), paredes de gris piedra y alfombra de rojo escarlata._

Escena I

 _ **Kagura y Sougo Okita adentrábanse en la habitación.**_

Sougo:Os he traído hasta aquí, Mi Reina, porque sé que vuestro cuerpo no correrá el peligro que podría haber experimentado fuera en la batalla cruenta. No asustéis, Vuestra Alteza, porque no he de obligadla a nada que no queráis ni forzarla a nada que no deseáis.

Kagura: _(Confundida)_ ¿Acaso no habéis sido vos quien me ha motivado a cometer acto de tal adulterio? No engañéis a vuestra Reina, Alfil, si no queréis que el poder del reino recaiga sobre vuestro cuerpo. Que la única que debería caer sobre tal lugar debería ser yo. Así que, acercaos, lacayo. Porque pan estuvisteis ofreciendo y pan debéis de dar.

Sougo: _(Sonreía lascivamente)_ ¿Mis oídos habrán asimilado bien que os he dejado con las ganas, Mi Reina? Seguro he de estar que he escuchado por labios vuestros que vuestro cuerpo pertenece solamente al Rey y a nadie más que al Rey. ¿O acaso he de equivocarme?

Kagura: Equivocaos, Alfil. La ausencia de mi descendencia no ha sido por su estado infértil, sino por su disfunción eréctil. Miradme aún, pura y casta como el mundo me ha traído, e inmaculada como María al momento en que ha de haber parido.

Sougo: ¿Me estáis diciendo que ofrecéis vuestro cuerpo a mí, Vuestra Alteza?

Kagura: _(Acercábase a Sougo con perversidad)_ Tomadme, Sougo. Que vuestra boca rebosa de pecado y vuestro cuerpo incitándome está a cometer actos de lujuria y adulterio que nunca he de haber cometido. Llevadme a la impudicia con vuestras manos y elevadme a los cielos con vuestros besos.

Sougo: _(La tomaba de la barbilla)_ ¿Mi cuerpo tanto deseáis? Mirad Vuestra Alteza, que yo os he deseado desde que vuestros ojos habéis cruzado con los míos. Desde que vuestro brillante ágata y bermellones cabellos incrustados en mi retina se han quedado. _(La tomó de los brazos mientras la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo)_ No obstante, su posición ha inhibido mis más carnales pasiones, y no es hasta hoy, Mi Reina, que he de confesaros por tal nefasta batalla afuera creándose. Vuestro Rey distraído con Jump en mano y con vuestro ejército en contra suya destruyendo. ¿Verdad acaso es que no os molesta, Kagura, que vuestro cuerpo sea mío y que el mío sea vuestro?

Kagura: _(Acercaba a su cuello sus manos)_ Si aquello importarme fuera, no estaría con vos en vuestro humilde aposento. No os hagáis de rogar, plebeyo, que yo también os deseo desde que mis ojos os vieron y desde que mis oídos os escucharon. Tomadme ahora. Dejadme sentir vuestro cuerpo fundirse en el mío.

Sougo: _(Dulcemente besóle las rosadas y tiernas comisuras)_ Vuestros labios he deseado, y con vehemencia ahora he de poder probarlos… _(De sus mejillas la había tomado y un pasional ósculo le estaba robando)._

 _Correspondiendo el juego que esos besos daban, Sougo acariciaba fervientemente la espalda de su amada._

 _Los ósculos dejaban aquellos rosáceos labios para ser venideros en el blanquecino cuello de tan tersa piel pulcra y aromática._

 _Desabrochaba aquel vestido con delicadeza, mostrando esa tez pura y suave, con dejes de sudor en sus poros, indicando que en su cuerpo la lascivia dominaba._

 _Las femeninas manos juguetonas se encontraban expoliando(5) el ropaje del Obispo que amaba._

 _¡Oh! Y tenéis a vuestra merced de imagen, que aquellos cuerpos comenzaban a despojarse de sus ropas, y que el torso desnudo de aquel Alfil presentábase ante los ágata brillantes de la bermellón dama._

 _La varonil mano posábase sobre la descubierta cintura de la Reina, que al sentir sereno de aquellas yemas, su respiración se entrecortaba y sus mejillas de carmín se llenaban._

 _Abrazóle con pasión aquel desnudo torso, mientras sus senos juntábanse con el varonil y fornido pecho._

Kagura: _(Estaba su respiración entrecortada)_ Sougo… dirigidme a la cama vuestra, que de pie no sería posible este acto de deseo, lujuria y pasionales ganas que os llevo a cuestas… _(Mordió obscena el propio inferior labio)._

Sougo: _(Tiernamente acariciaba y la pierna a su cintura llevaba)_ Vuestros deseos son órdenes, que aquí estoy para serviros y para con pasión y vigor amaros.

 _A la cama la llevaba mientras en sus brazos se posaba._

 _Tal corpóreo masculino encontrábase superior al femenino._

 _Tomábale con una mano un seno y con agilidad a su pezón lo apretaba su dedo._

 _¡Oh, sensación exquisita! ¿Y qué es el cielo ante tal lujurioso pecado? Que poco importaba que el lacayo fuera Obispo y que la dama fuera Reina. Posábanse las pasiones sobre sus desnudos cuerpos que el calor ya habían experimentado y que las caricias suaves los dejaban en un estado insano._

 _Mirad, observad, que la Reina atrás no había quedado._

 _Con sus manos finas tomábale el pecho a Sougo, que con ellas bajaría hasta su latente falo y con parsimonia acariciaría este de arriba hacia abajo._

 _Suspiros, gemidos roncos apreciaban la salida de sus carnales labios masculinos. El sudor en su frente aparecía y los castaños cabellos se pegarían._

 _Dad por sentado que aquellos varoniles dedos, hace momentos atrás ocupados en dar a los pezones cariño, dirigíanse ahora a aquella húmeda matriz con deseo._

 _Las yemas se mojaban y la Reina suspiraba._

 _Jugueteaban dentro de aquellas bocas las lenguas. Movimientos impropios y sensaciones de impudicia._

 _Sus labios dejaban aquellos carnales rosáceos para con lentitud bajar por aquel blanquecino cuello, los latidos del corazón sintiendo y sus dedos más humedeciendo. Besóle con lujuria, mordióle con pasión y lamióle con fogosidad cada sudado sector de su garganta._

 _Afirmábase una de sus manos al castaño cabello mientras que con la otra el falo creciente seguía acariciando._

 _Los dedos en su matriz comenzó a adentrar y un ahogado gemido en los labios rosáceos de la bermellón iría a marchar._

Sougo: _(Con mirada lasciva observaba a la reina)_ No os contengáis, que vuestra excitada voz es para mis oídos armoniosa… Tan solo gemid para mí, y para nadie más que para mí. Porque os voy a dar mi cuerpo y vos me daréis el vuestro.

Kagura: _(Gemía con lujuria y hablaba con dificultad)_ D-De eso no dudéis… N-No obstante… vos debéis darme vuestros gemidos también… Q-Que la única no seré… demostrando tal deliciosa y magnifica obscenidad… S-Sougo… _(Contra la cama lo empujó)_ Ahora… gemid para mí, bastardo lacayo…

 _Encontrábase la bermellón Reina arriba del castaño Obispo._

 _Su vulva el falo acariciaba. Rozando con aquella humedad el viril miembro que el hombre le ofrecía. Más que duro estaba, y el doloroso placer a nada se asemejaba. Único era y solo él lo experimentaba._

Sougo: _(Gemía)_ ¿Q-Qué juego retorcido estáis jug… A-Ah… Jugando…? Mirad que el miembro más no podría crecerme y que el dolor más no podría afectarme… Al respecto haced algo, Kagura… Que loco me estáis volviendo y pronto terminaré viniendo… N-Nngh…

 _La bermellón dama plantaba sus delicados ósculos por el varonil cuello, la manzana de Adán lamía, y un sendero seguía hasta bajar a su pecho. La respiración del de carmín ojos sentía, bajaba y subía su pectoral. Acaricíabale con sus finas manos cada sector de su fornido cuerpo y bajando seguían sus labios hasta llegar a su miembro._

 _Con ambas manos aquel glande acariciaba y con sutileza a su boca lo adentraba._

 _Exquisita la felación se sentía. De arriba hacia abajo el morbo lo invadía y aquella juguetona lengua hacía lo que quería. Sougo gemía y el calor por aquella zona se expandía._

Sougo: _(Completamente excitado)_ K-Kagura… _(Tomábale el cabello con ambas manos y con delicadeza su cabeza iba bajando)_ S-Seguid… Kagura… N-Nngh…

 _Y escuchad que ella también suspirada. Con el miembro en su boca y las mejillas rosáceas. Con los ojos cerrados aquel bálano(6) la saliva lo cubría. ¿Qué sensación, qué sabor exquisito en su boca persistía?_

 _Tomaba Sougo en sus manos el carmín edredón, apretándolo con fuerza por tal felación. ¿Estaba acaso ya para venirse preparado? Invadía su miembro aquella sensación, y es que, luego de unos minutos, era imposible resistir tal percepción._

 _Y las fauces de Kagura de aquel líquido blanquecino se llenaron. Tragó la viscosa esperma y lamióse los labios con sensualidad y descaro._

Kagura: _(Sonriendo con lascivia)_ ¿Habéis veniros tan rápido, lacayo? Creí escucharos decir que me haríais sentir el compromiso verdadero por parte vuestra. Pero aquí me dejáis, con ganas y con sensaciones funestas. ¿Cierto será que vos ya estáis satisfecho hasta acabar?

Sougo: _(Acercaba su rostro al de Kagura)_ ¿Tan ingenua sois que pensáis aquello? _(Rozaba sus labios con coqueta sonrisa)_ Con vos aún no he acabado…

 _A su cama la arrimó y arriba suyo se colocó. Tal rudeza a la reina había impresionado, aunque eso también la había excitado._

 _¿Qué poder sobre ella ejercía, que incluso en su posición nada sumisa ella cedía?_

 _Tal hombre de castaños cabellos sus labios comenzó a besar, mientras que con sus manos sus senos empeñábase a acariciar._

 _Lentamente su boca bajaba por la fémina barbilla y llegando a su cuello lo lamía._

Kagura: _(Desafiante)_ ¿No aburriros del cuello tanto besarme? Si queréis de placer llenarme, adelante, impresionadme. _(La lasciva en su rosada sonrisa plantabase)_

 _Sougo sonrióle con coquetería y dirigió los besos aquellos a las dos montañas frente a sus ojos presente._

 _Y los rosados botoncillos eran lamidos con obscena depravación. Succionaba gustoso, relamía dichoso y mordía cauteloso, mientras que, con la otra mano, libre recorría de la vulva la raja y lujurioso el clítoris con sus dedos tocaba._

 _Suspiraba Kagura con esplendor y su espalda arqueaba con vigor._

 _¡Armonía maravillosa! ¡Gemía con magnificencia! Aquellos oídos gustosos la escuchaban, y con vehemencia quería que aquella voz su nombre gritara._

 _Metía y sacaba los mojados dedos para luego con lujuria sus pezones empapar con tal líquido hormonal y frente a ella lamerlos…_

Sougo: _(Lamía aquel saliente de jugos impregnado)_ El néctar vuestro, Alteza, auténticamente apetecible es… Dejadme probar un poco más de tal maravilloso manjar…

 _Pequeños besos posaba en el estómago de la dama. Un jugoso sendero dibujaba y ella con cada cercanía suspiraba._

 _Llegado había al monte de venus que con sus labios acariciaba. Con lujuria la incitaba._

Kagura: ¿Acaso os vais a detener en pleno camino, lacayo? _(sudaba y excitada respiraba)_ ¿Estáis esperando de la Reina cierto visado(7)? Si así es así, Alfil, continuad, que no quiero más esperar…

 _Miróle con lujuria, bajó con delicadeza, y esos vaginales labios con esmero besaba._

 _Kagura con más fuerza gemía mientras con impudicia sentía como esa lengua a su cavidad se adentraba y con ella el de ojos carmín jugaba._

 _¡Llevadla! ¡Llevadla a los cielos! Hacedla sentir el verdadero compromiso y que su puesto olvide en aquel reino._

 _Con concupiscencia(8) las vaginales paredes lamía. Sentía en su lengua tal lubricante líquido y tragaba con gusto por su varonil garganta._

 _La locura la invadía, y es que tal sensación tenido nunca había. Con fuerza suspiraba y gemía, y los cabellos castaños tomaba para acercar aquella cabeza a su vagina._

 _Y saboreaba sus labios, hasta la última gota exprimida, como una deliciosa naranja que su jugo ofrecía._

 _Vinóse con ahogado grito y en su boca el nombre del castaño._

Kagura: _(Con dificultad)_ T-Tal sensación… Me habéis perpleja dejado… No obstante, las ganas no me habéis quitado…

Sougo: _(Acercábase a su rostro para junto los labios quedarse)_ He de saber que insaciable sois, Mi Reina. _(Susurró)_ ¿Queréis experimentar un poco más de rudeza…?

Kagura: No preguntes y solo hazlo, bastardo.

Sougo: _(Reía con lascivia)_ Al parecer la impaciencia vuestra es más grande que vuestro parlar con elegancia y delicadeza. _(Abrióle lentamente las piernas a la dama y acaricióle con su falo la vulva)_ ¿Os gusta esto… Vuestra Alteza…?

 _Suspiraba con tal toque y ansiaba dentro de su sexualidad aquel miembro. Afirmaba sus manos al edredón y esperaba ansiosa la penetración._

Kagura: _(Con respiración entrecortada)_ ¿S-Seguiréis incitándome… L-Lacayo…? _(Su pecho se alzaba y descendía)_ Hacéis que mi entrepierna se humedezca… y que un calor en mi pecho aparezca…

Sougo: _(Adentraba un poco la punta de aquel falo)_ Vuestra Alteza… No es menester vuestra aclaración, mi miembro ya sentirá tal lubricación… _(Lasciva sonrisa posábase sobre sus labios)._

 _Con morosidad(9) adentraba tal glande. A flor de piel la Reina sentía en su estrecha cavidad tal textura… Un grito ahogado había manifestado._

Kagura: _(Gimiendo)_ A-Aah… S-Sougo… ¿Por qué os detenéis…? Y-Ya estáis dentro de mí…

Sougo: Ahora, Kagura… Vuestro cuerpo es mío y el mío es vuestro… solamente vuestro… _(Acercóse a su rostro para plantar un tierno beso)_

 _A moverse comenzó con serenidad, a la Reina a tal penetración debía acostumbrar._

 _Movióse preciso y sensual. Sus caderas danzaban al compás._

 _Gemidos roncos salían de sus masculinos labios mientras que salían ahogados de los femeninos._

 _Las estocadas aumentó, sumiendo en lujuriosos deseos a la dama de bermellones cabellos._

 _Abrazóle la espalda masculina con sus firmes piernas y adentraba más tal falo en su vagina estrecha._

 _¡Sentíase apetitoso! ¡Sentíase glorioso!_

 _Besó con fogosidad los varoniles y pecaminosos labios mientras que las lenguas con impudicia jugueteaban. Saliva recorría sus comisuras y la respiración les faltaba._

 _Seguía la penetración, más rápida y precisa, más lujuriosa y exquisita._

 _Otra posición adoptaron, tal como una flor de loto se abrazaron. Ella sobre sus piernas y él su cuello y senos olfateando._

 _Galopes, besos, lamidas y deseo… La lujuriosa habitación se llenaba del calor que de sus cuerpos emanaba._

 _De la cintura la sostenía y sus botoncillos suavemente mordía._

 _¡Insana sensación! ¡Locura excitante! Llevadla a la gloria, llevadlo a los cielos… Que ya nada más había de importante, solo ellos._

 _Tomóle de sus bajas carnes y apretóle con firmeza aquella posadera mientras seguía sintiendo esos suaves galopes._

 _¡Observad, que ella de su cuerpo no se despedía y que el gustoso todo recibía!_

 _Los senos a su pecho rozaba y una sensación electrizante lo apoderaba._

 _Impudicia, lujuria, desenfreno. Carnales sensaciones, encarnados amores. Porque se amaban, enamorados estaban._

 _Sentado él ya no se encontraba, en cambio en la cama reposaba, mientras las caderas de su amada sujetaba y ella gustosa sobre él galopaba._

 _Gemidos ya no ahogados despedían de sus bocas, completamente apasionados, completamente sudados y acalorados._

Sougo: _(Gimiendo excitado)_ S-Seguid… Seguid, Kagura… Q-Que tal maravilla mi cuerpo nunca había sentido…

 _Los rosados y femeninos labios acercó a los varoniles y un ósculo mojado posabase sobre ellos. Dejó la acción hecha y acercábase a su cuello. A su varonil cuello. Lo mordió y un gemido de su amado escuchó._

Kagura: _(Sonriendo desafiante)_ ¿Acaso os ha dolido? Poco aguante tenéis, plebeyo.

Sougo: _(Bajo suyo ahora la reina se encontraba)_ ¿Me habéis desafiado? _(Seguía penetrando)_ Porque poco aguante no tengo…

 _Con fuerza la penetraba y con lujuria su cuerpo rodeaba._

 _Gemía, gemía fuerte, gemía excitada._

 _Lascivia dominante, lascivia penetrante._

 _¡Y pedía, pedía más! Que el vasallo diera más fuerte, que el vasallo tomara sus caderas excitantemente._

 _Abrazábase a su cuello y lamía tal garganta. Olfateaba su piel y sudaba junto a él._

 _Sus cejas se encorvaban, sus ojos se cerraban y sus rostros rojos estaban._

Kagura: _(Libidinosa y moviéndose al ritmo penetrante)_ ¡A-Ah…! ¡N-No…! ¡N-No os detengáis…!

Sougo: _(Agitado)_ V-Vuestros deseos son órdenes…

 _Y la seguía amando, y la seguía estimulando. Con más fuerza. Con más lujuria._

 _Besóle los labios nuevamente y jugó por fuera de estos con su lengua. Su pezón pellizcaba y la espalda de la dama se encorvaba._

 _¡Infiel y lujurioso pecado! Que ella por él dejaba su virginidad y él por ella dejaba su castidad._

 _Eran uno, sus cuerpos fundíanse en uno._

 _Los minutos habían pasado y su amor habíanse demostrado. Ocultos en aquel aposento lejos del reino y traicionando al Rey majadero._

 _Lo presentían, lo sentían. Aquel venidero clímax._

 _Y así, en los gemidos últimos, ella se venía. Su líquido salía y el latente falo empapaba. A los segundos, él también lo hacía, y el semen llenaba su vagina._

 _Acostábanse cansados en el carmín edredón mientras la reina en el pecho de él posaba su cabeza y el Alfil gustoso acariciaba._

Sougo: _(Cálido)_ Hace años que os he visto y hace años que mi cuerpo he querido de entregaros. Estáis ahora en mi aposento, en mi cama y en mi pecho, ¿acaso esto no es una bendición teniendo en cuenta que hemos pecado?

Kagura: _(Miróle a los ojos con ternura)_ ¿Y qué malo ha de ser haber pecado? Si gracias a tal vileza es que puedo reposar en vuestros brazos.

Sougo: _(Tomándole de la barbilla sonriendo)_ ¿No os causa zozobra que a tal Rey hayáis traicionado?

Kagura: Al Rey no he traicionado, porque a él nunca he de amarlo como a vos amaros. Razón tenéis al decir que solo por conveniencia lo he casado y que el verdadero compromiso con vos he sentido. Dispuesta estoy a vivir en vuestra morada, Sougo, y que huyamos lejos para siempre de este reino sin contexto.

Sougo: _(Un beso en sus labios le daba)_ Mas no he de tratadla de aquí en adelante como Reina, Kagura. Porque por siempre seréis mi amada.

 _Y su compromiso sellaron con un ósculo apasionado._

ACTO TERCERO.

 _Misma cama, mismo aposento. Durmiendo y descansando encontrábanse aquellos dos amantes que hace unas horas habían unido sus cuerpos._

Escena I

 _ **Gintoki Sakata, Sougo Okita y Kagura en la habitación.**_

Gintoki: _(Entraba iracundo)_ ¡¿QUÉ TRAICIÓN ES ESTA?! ¡Un segundo me he descuidado y el reino entero me ha traicionado!

Kagura: _(Despertaba por tal grito y asustada cubríase el cuerpo con el edredón)_ ¡Puedo explicaros!

Gintoki: ¡Que no hay nada que explicar y que el traicionero debe pagar!

Sougo: _(Despertaba también y mantenía un firme tono)_ ¡Si he de morir por amar a vuestra Reina, adelante, matadme! Pero antes, tenéis de desafiarme en combate.

Gintoki: _(Dudoso)_ ¿Y cuando he de deciros que vos sois el traicionero, Alfil? Poco me importa la infidelidad de la Reina porque yo ya le he sido infiel antes. ¿O acaso creéis que solo iba a Yoshiwara a jugar juegos de azares? Tendré disfunción eréctil, pero un buen viagra todo lo soluciona y el p*ne se me levanta como antes.

Kagura: Si viagra teniáis, ¿por qué no lo habéis probado con vuestra Reina?

Gintoki: _(Sorprendido)_ ¿Acaso me véis cara de pedófilo? Si apenas con Tsukuyo el viagra me lo para, ¿cómo podéis imaginaros que me resultaría con vos? Para mí sóis demasiado menor, que el Alfil para vuestra edad está mejor.

Kagura: _(Confundida)_ ¿Y de qué traición nos habláis entonces?

Gintoki: ¡No puedo aceptar tal traición que el peón Shinsuke Takasugi me ha hecho! ¡Y es que un spoiler de One Park me ha contado y en Jaque Mate me ha dejado! ¡Salid de vuestra cama y matadlo!

 _Y entonces, una cara de póker en los dos amantes había invadido. Tal juego de ajedrez habían perdido con una táctica que nunca por sus mentes hubiera aparecido._

 _Y es que, los spoilers más que una infidelidad son asesinos._

 _La historia acababa y el telón se cerraba._

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _(1)Ecuestre de inusitado hueste: Un ejército grande de caballeros._

 _(2)Espinelas: Piedra preciosa color rojo_

 _(3)Ágata: Piedra preciosa color azul._

 _(4)Jergón: Colchón._

 _(5)Expoliando: Despojando, quitando._

 _(6)Bálano: Miembro viril._

 _(7)Visado: Permiso._

 _(8)Concupiscencia: Lujuria._

 _(9)Morosidad: Lentitud._


End file.
